The present invention relates to a handwritten character recognition device and, more particularly, to a feature point recognition circuit for a handwritten character recognition device.
Conventionally, handwritten character recognition devices, including those for recognizing a Chinese character utilize a feature point recognition circuit for recognizing feature points in the character with a plurality of strokes and comparing those features with a standard pattern. The stroke number of the character must correctly correspond to the stroke shape. Therefore, the stroke number of the character inputted may be incorrectly recognized if the strokes of the character are irregularly handwritten, so that a plurality of strokes appears to a single stroke.
It may be assumed that a great number of variations of the stroke numbers are stored in a memory as a standard character pattern. However, the number of the variations are too vast to store all of the variations in a limited memory capacity.